Out for a Walk
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: It's not just wolves walking the woods. Set after book six.


My newfound favorite pairing.

_Out for a Walk_

Ginny had gone out for a walk. She'd meant to clear her head, with all that was going on. Bill and Fleur's wedding was only a few days away so everyone was in a flurry to get things done. She'd gone into Harry's room the other night and had found most of his things already packed. Of course he was leaving. She'd forgotten that. Ron and Hermione would go gallivanting off with him, and she'd be stuck at Hogwarts, worrying and waiting. That's all she ever got to do.

So Ginny had gone out for a walk. They weren't at the Burrow any longer, so it was only natural that Ginny got lost. Not _that_ lost, just lost enough for her to have no idea where the hell she was. So she sat down and thought about it. From a distance she could hear Fleur cooing over decorations, but she didn't know which distance that was. She peered to the east, then the west, then… well, she had no idea where she was peering. She decided to retrace her steps.

Only, that proved a much worse idea. She couldn't figure out where her steps had been, so now she was even more lost than before. This was bloody wonderful. Her mother would think she'd been carried off by Death Eaters, and her whole family would scour the woods, and Fleur would whine that she best not do this on the wedding, and her mother would be shrill while her dad was disappointed, and Harry would stand there being absolutely no help at all.

Ginny kicked the tree she was sitting by and felt pain in her toes. She winced, cursing loudly.

Then she noticed something.

Behind a tree, just a few yards away, she saw black cloth and a boot. She paused, trying to figure out what it meant. Without thinking, she walked closer. Her steps were louder than she would've liked, and the cloak skittered out of view.

"Hello?" she called uncertainly. Surely this was the dumbest idea she'd ever had. Surely she should just turn the other way.

She was already rounding the tree. It probably wasn't anything at all. Just her imagination.

With that thought, she found herself pinned to a tree and a hand closed over her mouth. She struggled, trying to bite against her attacker. No such luck. She opened her eyes, and all her thoughts of protest melted away into shock. _Malfoy_ was standing in front of her. _Malfoy,_ who'd let the Death Eaters into school last year. _Malfoy_, who was very much responsible for Dumbledore's death.

Malfoy, who was staring at her with a look she'd never seen him wear. She could've taken him, probably wrestled him to the ground and pulled out her wand and blow him to smithereens.

Only, she didn't. Instead she stared in shock. He stared back.

"Malfoy," she said at the same time he hissed, "Weasley."

The cold hiss to her name brought up all her rage. It wasn't just her anger at Malfoy; it was _everything._ She moved to do what she'd originally intended (kick him in the balls then wave every hex she knew at him), but in a flurry he'd pressed her so any movement only brought her closer to him. He'd pinned her so arms above her head, on leg between hers so she couldn't kick. Her wand was in her back pocket; there was little chance she could do anything with it.

In the back of her mind, she remembered the books Hermione and she had flipped through out of boredom one evening and returned blushing. This was usually where things went wrong.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. There was something in his voice. Nothing to do with his usual cool and haughty tone. It was filled with something like worry, like he was rushing. She'd hate to think what from.

"There's a wedding," she answered bitterly. "Lovely weather, good food, wasn't aware the likes of you were about."

He sneered. For a moment, Ginny felt a little bit… normal. Like they were back in the halls of Hogwarts, snapping at each other's throats. The feeling passed the moment she realized if Malfoy was around, there were bound to be Death Eaters.

"You couldn't do that in your lovely little hell hole, I suppose." He bent forward. Ginny tried to pull back, but there was an awfully large tree in her way.

"Malfoy, I am going to scream," she warned. "It will be loud and shrill, and six brothers will zoom in to rescue me. Or, you could just let me go, and I'll be on my merry way."

He thought for a moment. Ginny opened her mouth wide. He slammed a hand down over it. With one arm free, she reached for her wand, but he caught her movement too fast, grabbing it before she could. Ginny blinked. The situation had not changed much, except he had an arm wrapped around her waist, much closer than she'd meant to make him.

"Shut up. You can't scream."

"And why not?" she muffled into his hand. His scent was everywhere now. It was different from the oily smell he'd had before. It smelt earthy, and she almost liked it.

"Because I can't be found out," he barked.

"Scared of Harry?" she thought smugly.

"There are worse people out there than Potter."

She blinked. "Malfoy, what are you doing out here?"

He didn't answer. His hand slid away, and he loosened his grip. She might've tried to escape. Might've.

"I won't scream," she promised. "Are there more… around?" Other Death Eaters?

He shrugged. He was gazing around now. He was nervous again.

"What do you do when your whole world falls apart?" The question just popped out before she could stop it.

He looked startled by it. "What?"

She was blushing. She could feel her ears turn hot. "It's all gone to hell, hasn't it? Then what's next?"

He stared at her. The smirk returned. "Apparently holding a civil conversation with you."

She glared. "I'd start running again, Malfoy. The moment I get home there'll be a search party out for you."

"I can handle your lot. Besides, you're lost."

She seethed. "What do you know? Are you following me?"

"Absolutely not," he answered. He swore his nose stuck in the air. "That mop of red hair is like a homing beacon to outer space."

Her entire body was probably red now with anger. Quickly, she tried to reach for her wand secured in his hand, but the moment she moved forward, he pressed her against him. She twisted around, trying to get out of his grip, but he attempted to pick her up, and they toppled to the forest floor.

No, the situation was not getting much better. With conclusive evidence, she was saying things were getting worse with each step.

Malfoy grinned as she struggled to untangle herself. "Careful, Weasley," he smirked. "People could get the wrong idea. Wouldn't want you tarnishing that perfect reputation."

For a moment, all Ginny could feel was anger. She punched Malfoy, hard. Well, she'd meant to, but her fist connected only with ground, and she gave a cry. He flipped her over, now on top, straddling her. The red was no longer completely of anger.

"Get _off_ me!" she screamed. This was all getting too much. She should kick him and run. Bill and Fleur's couldn't be too far off.

But he complied, surprisingly. He picked himself up and offered a hand to her, but she was already up and ready to fight. Instead of doing anything she'd expect Malfoy to do, he held out her wand.

"I'd get out of here," he said in a voice that was not Malfoy but somebody else.

For the briefest moment, Ginny wondered about his side of the story. Then she snatched up the wand and pointed it at him dangerously. "You should," she warned. "Because as soon as I get home I'm telling them what happened."

Then she turned around and fled.

---

When Ginny's parents asked her where she'd been for so long, she just said she'd strayed too far. When Harry and Ron asked why she was dirty, she said she fell. By the end of the day, when she'd explained it all again to each member of her family, she realized, not once did she mention Malfoy.

Beneath the covers, as she tried to get to sleep, she thought only a moment of pale features and black cloaks before the nightmares took over.

**Notes:**

I had that in my hardrive for a month or so, so I decided to finish it.

It probably didn't turn out that well.

I'm surprised. The admins at Draco and Ginny actually check it and explain it to you. This gives me warm and fuzzies.


End file.
